


Fairy Lights

by amandioka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandioka/pseuds/amandioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing made for 2010 Dramione Advent Calendar. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2v3lfgl)


End file.
